


A Little Less Coffee

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Ian, Coffee Shops, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt - could you write a coffee shop au fic???? thanks!!~ Mickey gets accustomed to seeing a certain redhead, so he gets worried when that changes.





	

Mickey looked at the time on his register then up at the door right as it opened.

Right on time. 2:00 on the dot.

“Ooo, look Mickey, it’s your boyfriend!”

“Shut the fuck up, Kara,” Mickey said airily in a sing-song voice. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to steaming milk.

The tall redhead named Ian stepped up to the counter, grinning at Mickey. He took his headphones off. If Mickey had a dollar for every time some twat just kept their music going and barked their order, he wouldn’t be working at a damn coffee shop. Ian gave his full attention.

Mickey was in fucking love.

“Howdy, Mickey,” Ian smiled.

“Mr. Gallagher,” Mickey nodded.

Ian laughed, “I see you read my business card.”

Mickey shrugged so he wouldn’t faint. “You stuck it in the free lunch bowl. Fair game.”

“Touché. I’ll have a…green tea frapp with no whip, please.”

“You don’t want that,” Mickey said, leaning on the counter. He was glad the morning rush was over. Now it was just filler time with wannabe writers, chess players, and the occasional mommy with too many kids. He liked this time. People were nicer. Ian was off work.

Ian’s eyebrows raised, “I don’t?”

Mickey shook his head, “First sip is great, then it’s disgusting. Should get the peanut butter one, comes with chocolate chips.”

“That’s not on the menu,” Ian looked skeptical, leaning on the counter too. His navy tie swung forward.

Mickey wanted to pull it the last six inches between them. He swallowed hard, unable to pull his eyes away from Ian’s. “Secret menu item,” he said.

Ian nodded, “Then I’ll have one of those.”

Mickey punched it in then thumbed Ian towards the pick-up area.

“Thanks,” Ian said to Kara when she handed him his drink. He took a sip, not taking his eyes from Mickey’s. “Mmm.”

Mickey’s knees went weak behind the counter. Ian licked his lips and winked before leaving. Mickey let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He wondered what else made Ian make that sort of sound.

“Need me to take over while you jerk it in the bathroom again?” Kara looped her arm around Mickey’s neck like they were friends and she wasn’t an annoying little seventeen year old shit.

Mickey shoved her arm off and gritted a “no”, as he stalked off to do just that. Kara started laughing at the way his apron didn’t quite hide his boner.

“Shut the fuck up, Kara!”

☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕

Mickey looked at the time again.

4:50

It was the third time that week that Ian hadn’t shown up. At first Mickey had just chalked it up to a bug. Everybody got sick. Hell, he felt a little sick right now, but that was for different reasons. He imagined Ian in bed coughing, looking pathetic but still sexy. He imagined himself bringing him tea and rubbing his chest with Vick’s. But then Ian still hadn’t showed.

“Maybe he found someone else to flirt with,” Kara said, sipping nothing but melted ice and coffee dregs.

Mickey just looked at her, worry and hurt in his eyes.

“Not even a shut the fuck up Kara?” she asked, feeling bad for her coworker. She touched his arm.

Mickey didn’t shake it off.

☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕

“Howdy, Mickey,” Ian said two days later.

Mickey was startled by his voice. It wasn’t two o'clock. He wasn’t expecting to see Ian again. He didn’t have on his business clothes, but the jeans and tshirt looked just as good on him. His hair was kinda messy. He didn’t look sick, but he didn’t look well either. Not fully.

“Hey,” was what came out of Mickey’s mouth first. Not all the angry questions he had a few days ago.

Ian smiled weakly. “Just a tea, please.” He put his hands on the counter like it hurt to just be standing there.

Mickey raised an eyebrow, “You okay?”

Ian chuckled sadly. “Fine, just…I’m bipolar and I take meds for it, but uh…all the caffeine and sugar kinda screwed them up.”

Mickey nodded slowly until he fully understood what Ian was saying. He turned whiter than he already was. “Fuck, I’m sorry. Kept suggesting all that shit.”

Ian held his hand up, “It’s alright. You didn’t know. It was my fault really,” he said, putting his hands in his pockets. “Turns out I need a little less coffee and a lot more you.”

Mickey almost bit through his lip. “W-what?”

Ian grinned, shuffling his feet bashfully. “I wanted to keep coming back so I had to buy something, right?”

Mickey was stunned. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t speak. He was pretty sure he wasn’t blinking either.

“You hear that, Mickey? You made him come,” Kara smiled widely, wiggling her eyebrows.

Mickey’s eyes went wide and he finally came back to the moment. “Shut the fuck up, Kara,” he muttered.

Ian just laughed at their exchange. “Would it be even more cliché if I asked you out right now?”

Mickey nodded dumbly. “Yeah.”

Ian shrugged, “I’m gonna do it anyway. How about tonight?”

Mickey couldn’t help but smile, “Sure.”

Ian smiled back.

☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕☕


End file.
